The Filthy Little Blood Traitor
by Emmie0928
Summary: This is my take on how Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass ended up together. Rated T for some brief language.
1. Chapter 1

Astoria Greengrass was a Slytherin and proud of it. There were, however, several things that made her different than most of her fellow Slytherins.

She had no interest in the Dark Arts. Lord Voldemort seemed like nothing more than a murderous lunatic to her and she couldn't understand why so many of her peers were so keen on joining him after they graduated.

She also didn't understand what the big deal was with someone being muggleborn. It seemed to her that ancestry didn't affect talent. After all, she'd seen purebloods perform some pretty crappy magic and muggleborns perform some rather extraordinary magic.

Astoria Greengrass didn't take shit from anybody, not even Draco Malfoy.

The first time she ever spoken to him was in her first year when he tried to bully her out of being friends with a muggleborn Hufflepuff.

"Greengrass!" he shouted, approaching her from across the Slytherin common room, that awful sneer on his face.

"Yes, Malfoy?" she asked, wondering why the popular third year wanted to talk to her.

"Why were you talking to that Hufflepuff boy earlier?" he demanded.

"He's my friend," Astoria replied cooly.

"His parents are muggles," Draco snapped.

"So what?" Astoria snapped back.

"So a pureblood Slytherin like you shouldn't be friends with a filthy little mudblood like him!" he shouted.

Astoria pulled herself up to her full height and looked Draco straight in the eye. "It's none of your business who I'm friends with, Malfoy," she said quite calmly. "And I'd appreciate it if you would kindly butt out of my personal life."

With that, she tossed her long hair over her shoulder and walked away, leaving a stunned Draco Malfoy behind.

Astoria and Draco mostly avoided each other after that, only talking when it was absolutely necessary.

Then one day in her fourth year and Malfoy's sixth, Astoria stumbled across him in the library. The room was deserted except for the two of them, being that it was a lovely Sunday afternoon and everyone else was outside, enjoying the sun.

Draco's head was down on the table, buried in his arms. Astoria paused, looking at him. Then she heard a sob. He was crying.

Draco hadn't been himself recently, she'd noticed. He was unusually quiet, keeping mostly to himself. He always looked worried, even scared.

For some reason, Astoria now found herself approaching him.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, regretting the words as soon as they came out of her mouth.

His head shot up and he glared at her. His eyes were red and puffy.

"I'm fine," he snapped, wiping his eyes.

"You don't seem fine."

"Well I am. And even if I weren't, I'd never tell you what was wrong, you filthy little blood traitor."

He stood up and stormed out of the library, leaving a stunned Astoria Greengrass behind.

A month later, Professor Dumbledore was dead and Astoria finally knew why Draco had been upset. She wondered if he would have done it, if he would have killed their headmaster, if Snape hadn't shown up.

A year later, she evacuated the school with the rest of the underage students. She wished she could stay and fight.

A month after that, she walked into the Three Broomsticks and found Draco Malfoy sitting alone at the bar, clutching a firewhisky. She hesitated for a moment, then went and sat down next to him and ordered a butterbeer.

He turned his head and looked at her. "What are you doing, Greengrass?"

"Drinking my butterbeer," she replied.

He rolled his eyes, but didn't protest.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Astoria finally asked the question that had been bothering her for a year.

"Would you have done it? If Snape hadn't?"

He was silent for a moment, and then he shook his head.

"No."

Astoria was glad. She finished her butterbeer and stood up.

"Wait," he said.

"What?" she asked, turning around to face him.

"Don't go."

She sat back down.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

_Thanks for reading. I really wanted to write a story about Draco and Astoria and this popped into my head. It didn't turn out as good as I wanted it to though, probably because I wrote most of it in the middle of the night. Hopefully the next chapters are better. _

_Reviews are appreciated!_


	2. Chapter 2

Astoria looked at Draco, wondering why he wanted her stay.

"Is there something else you wanted to say or is my company just so enjoyable to you that you couldn't bear to see me leave?" she asked him.

He just ignored her. Astoria sighed and ordered another butterbeer.

Finally, Draco spoke. "I hated being a Death Eater," he said, gripping his glass so hard his knuckles turned white. He didn't make eye contact with her, just stared at spot on the counter.

Astoria didn't say anything; she wanted him to keep talking.

"I was terrified whenever I was around… V-Voldemort." He cringed as he said the name.

"Everything I witnessed, everything he made me do, was just so awful," he continued.

Astoria wasn't sure why he was telling her all this, but she didn't mind.

"He killed the Muggle Studies teacher right in front of me. I didn't know her, but I'd seen her at all my meals for six years." Draco's voice shook and Astoria wondered if he was going to cry. He took a deep breath and continued on though.

"He made me torture someone for him too."

Astoria tried to think of something comforting to say, but she couldn't.

"I wished I could be braver, that everything wouldn't scare me as much."

He fell quiet then. Astoria waited for him to say something else, but he didn't. Just as she was about to give up hope, he opened his mouth again.

"I always admired you," he told her.

"Me?" she asked, shocked. "You hated me."

"No I didn't. I was always impressed with how you always stood up for yourself. You never cared what anyone else thought. You were so brave."

Astoria couldn't believe it.

"You would have made a good Gryffindor."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" she asked.

"It's a compliment," Draco said. "I can't stand them, but you can't deny that those Gryffindors are brave. Potter never seemed scared of anything, not even Voldemort. Heck, even Longbottom turned out to be braver than I am." He let out a sharp laugh.

"I'm complimenting Potter and Longbottom. Maybe I've finally gone mad," he said.

Astoria smiled. "Yes, maybe you have."

Astoria and Draco were inseparable for the rest of that summer. They found that they were able to tell each other things that they'd never told anyone else.

Draco accompanied Astoria to King's Cross Station to see her off on the Hogwarts Express.

They stood among the crowds of parents and students, not sure what to say to each other.

Finally Draco spoke up. "Try to have a better sixth year than I did, Astoria."

She laughed, but then her expression turned serious again. "You'll write to me, won't you?" she asked him.

"Yeah, sure," he told her.

Astoria smiled. She stood on her toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Before Draco could say anything, she had disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Draco kept his word and wrote to Astoria at least once a week for the entire school year.

The first letter arrived on the third day of school. Astoria was at breakfast when an owl swooped down and nearly landed in her eggs. Wondering who could be writing to her so soon, Astoria took the letter from the owl and ripped it open. It was Draco's handwriting. A smile crept onto her face.

"Who's the letter from?" her friend Elizabeth asked.

"Draco," replied Astoria.

"Draco _Malfoy_?"

"Yes of course, Liz. How many Dracos do we know?"

"You hate him," said Elizabeth, confused.

"We're friends now," said Astoria simply and with that she began reading the letter.

_Dear Astoria,_

_I told you I would write to you, so that's what I'm doing. There's not much to say, considering you've only been gone a few days, but I thought I'd give it a shot anyway. There's nobody to talk to here. Mother still refuses to leave her bed and Father is still shut up in his study. I don't have any interest in talking to my old school friends. I don't know why, but I don't feel like I have anything in common with the anymore._

_I miss you._

_Draco._

A few months passed and the letters kept coming. One morning in early December Astoria received another owl. By this point, Elizabeth didn't even bother looking up from her newspaper. "Draco?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Yeah," said Astoria, opening the letter.

_Dear Astoria,_

_The holidays are coming up soon and I was wondering what your plans are. I don't think my parents are going to be in the mood for much celebrating, so I thought you could join us for Christmas to liven things up. If you have to spend Christmas with your family I understand, but I hope we can still meet up at some point over your break._

_Please reply soon. _

_Draco._

"He wants to me to spend Christmas with him," she told Elizabeth.

"Of course he does. He fancies you.

"We're just friends, Liz."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Keep telling yourself that, Astoria."

So Astoria spent Christmas at Malfoy Manor. Draco gave her a necklace.

"It's beautiful, Draco. Thank you!" she said, admiring it. And it was. A silver _A_ encrusted with tiny emeralds dangled from a silver chain. It was simple, but elegant.

She went back to school and she and Draco continued to correspond regularly.

They spent the summer together. Draco took Astoria to fancy restaurants in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade and Astoria took Draco to cruddy muggle pubs.

Once again he accompanied her to King's Cross Station. As she was about to board the train, she stood on her toes to give him a kiss like she had done the previous year. Only this time it was on the lips.

"Bye Draco," she said and she walked away, leaving a stunned Draco Malfoy behind.

Astoria graduated from Hogwarts and went on to get a job as a healer at St. Mungo's.

One Friday afternoon, three years later, just as Astoria was about to apparate back to her flat after a long day of work; Draco appeared in the hospital lobby.

"Hey," she said, greeting him with a kiss. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking you out to dinner," he said. He grabbed her hand before she could protest and they disapparated.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco and Astoria appeared in Astoria's flat. Astoria looked around, confused. "I thought we were going out to dinner," she said.

'We are. But you have to change. I got reservations at that new restaurant in Hogsmeade."

"Isn't that place extremely hard to get into?" Astoria asked.

"Yes, which is why I made these reservation a month ago," Draco replied.

"Then why am I just finding out about this?" Astoria demanded.

"Can't a man can't just surprise his girlfriend every once in a while?' Draco asked. "Now hurry up. We don't want to be late."

An hour later, Astoria and Draco sat in the restaurant eating what was, in Astoria's opinion, the most delicious meal she'd ever had. The evening would be perfect, she thought, if only Draco weren't acting so strangely. He had been acting nervous the entire time they'd been there, mumbling replies to things she said and fidgeting with everything in sight.

"Draco!" she finally snapped.

"Mhm... Yeah?" he said, not making eye contact with her and continuing to tap his fork on his plate, nervously.

"What is wrong with you? The last time I saw you this nervous, you were planning the murder of Albus Dumbledore!"

Draco seemed not to have heard her. He was looking around widely. "I asked for another bottle of wine ten minutes ago. Where in the world is that incompetent waiter?"

The waiter chose that minute to appear across the room.

"Waiter! Waiter!" called Draco.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" the waiter said, hurrying over.

"I asked for a bottle of wine fifteen minutes ago. I expect better service from an establishment like this. I should have you fired!"

The waiter hurried away, looking terrified.

"Maybe if I put him under the Imperius curse, I'd actually get some acceptable service out of him," Draco said, angrily.

"'You are not going to get anyone fired and you are most certainly not going to put anyone under the Imperius curse. What is wrong with you tonight? Why are you acting like this?" Astoria demanded.

Draco took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Astoria. It's just that..." He was cut off by the reappearance of the waiter.

"Here you go, Mr. Malfoy," the waiter said, his hand shaking as he set down the bottle. '"I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience."

Er… it's alright. I overreacted," Draco said, attempting to smile.

The waiter left and Draco turned back to Astoria.

"As I was saying before, I'm really sorry for my behavior tonight. I'm just really nervous about something."

"About what?" she asked.

"There's something important I need to ask you," he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

Then she gasped as he got up from his chair and knelt down on one knee in front of her. He pulled a small box from his pocket and she gasped again.

"Astoria Greengrass, you are the most beautiful, most wonderful woman I've ever met. I love you more than anything or anyone else in the entire world. Will you marry me?"

Tears filled Astoria's eyes and she nodded. 'Yes, of course."

Draco smiled and stood up. He held out his hand to Astoria and she took, standing up too.

The people in the restaurant were all watching them. Some were even clapping and cheering, but Draco and Astoria didn't notice. They were too busy kissing, wrapped in each other's arms.

After a few minutes, Astoria pulled away.

"Do you really want to marry me?" she asked, teasing him. "Even if I'm a filthy little blood traitor?"

Draco laughed. "Yes, I really want to marry you, you filthy little blood traitor. Though, I may have to amend my original statement. There's nothing filthy about you," he said, looking her up and down.

Astoria smiled and pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

><p><em>I'm not sure if I want to end the story here or if i want to add another chapter or two with their wedding and maybe the birth of Scorpius. leave me a comment and let me know whatyou think.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

"Merlin's beard, Astoria, hold still!" Daphne Greengrass said, annoyed.

In thirty minutes Astoria Greengrass would be marrying Draco Malfoy. At the moment she was in her old bedroom in her parent's house, while her sister tried to put the finishing touches on her hair. This task was proving to be almost impossible because Astoria, who was more nervous than she had ever been in her life, could not sit still.

She almost choked as Daphne attacked her hair with more of _Madame Matilda's Magical Hair Spray, _which according to the bottle was guaranteed to hold your hair in place through any weather conditions for 24 hours.

"Okay, that should do it," her sister said, taking a step back and looking Astoria up and down.

Astoria took a deep breath and tried to stop her entire body from shaking uncontrollably. She got up from her vanity chair and began pacing around the room.

"What's wrong with you?" Daphne asked, looking slightly concerned.

"I'm insane. Why am I marrying Draco Malfoy?" Astoria said frantically.

"Because you love him," Daphne said soothingly.

Astoria stopped pacing. "Oh yeah," she said. "I do, don't I?"

Daphne laughed. "It's going to be fine, Astoria. He loves you and you love him and the two of you are going to live happily ever after."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so."

Astoria smiled. "You're the best sister in the world, Daphne." She paused, looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry I never spend any time with you. I wish we were closer. Sometimes I feel like I barely know you."

Daphne smiled. "It's not too late to change that, Astoria. We can start spending more time together."

"I'd like that."

"But enough about me and you. Today is about you and Draco."

At that moment, Mrs. Greengrass poked her head into the room. "Are you two ready?" she asked.

"Yes, Mother," said Daphne. Mrs. Greengrass nodded and turned to look at Astoria.

"You're hair turned out better than I thought it would,'' she said, before turning around and leaving.

"Wow," said Astoria. "Coming from Mum, that was practically 'I love you'. "

"Come on," said Daphne, holding out her hand. "It's time."

Astoria hesitated.

"You look beautiful, Astoria. Draco's a very lucky man."

Astoria took her sister's hand and followed her out of room, shutting the door behind her. They reached the staircase and Astoria heard the music begin to play. Daphne gave her hand a squeeze before letting go and starting down the stairs. Astoria watched her disappear around a curve in the winding staircase

Astoria waited for a few minutes, before starting down the stairs herself. She reached the bottom and paused, staring at the ground in front of her before finally taking a deep breath and looking up.

The room was filled with her family and friends. She looked up to the front where Draco was standing. When he saw her, a huge smile broke out across his face. Suddenly all of Astoria's worries disappeared.

She smiled back at him and began walking towards the love of her life and the man she was going to spend the rest of eternity with, Draco Malfoy.

Ten minutes later, small, tufty- haired wizard who stood in front of them said the words that bound them together forever.

"Do you, Draco Lucius, take Astoria Catherine to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Astoria Catherine, take Draco Lucius to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then I declare you bonded for life."

A shower of silver stars burst out of the end of the wizard's wand that he held above his head, showering Astoria and Draco as they kissed.

Later, at the reception, Draco and Astoria were dancing as everyone watched. Astoria, who had never been much of dancer, was trying desperately not to step on her dress or on Draco's feet.

Draco, a magnificent dancer, led them expertly around the floor. He smiled at the look of deep concentration on Astoria's face. "Just relax," he murmured. "You're doing fine."

Astoria smiled back.

"So how does it feel being Mrs. Astoria Malfoy?" Draco asked.

"It feels perfect," replied Astoria. "I love you, Draco."

I love you to, Astoria," Draco said, leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

><p><em>They're finally married! Only one more chapter to go I think, unless I decide to do more. Don't forget to review!<em>


	6. Chapter 6

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, DRACO MALFOY! I HATE YOU!"

Astoria Malfoy was giving birth.

"The baby's almost out, Astoria," the mediwitch said calmly. "Just one more push."

A minute later, loud wailing filled the air.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, you have a healthy little baby boy."

Draco almost forgot how to breathe. He was a father.

Astoria reached for his hand and squeezed it. He smiled down at her.

A little while later, the mediwitch left them alone with the baby for some family time.

Astoria was holding the baby. Draco had scooted his chair as close to the bed as possible. Neither of them could take their eyes off the little miracle who was entirely theirs.

"He's beautiful," said Draco.

"He is," agreed Astoria. "What should we name him?"

Draco thought for a moment. "Scorpius," he said finally.

Astoria just looked at him. "You can't be serious."

"I'm completely serious. It's a family name."

"He'll get beat up by the other kids if we name him Scorpius!"

"He won't get beat up," said Draco, looking offended. "He's a Malfoy!"

Astoria rolled her eyes.

"Please, Astoria. It's important to me," said Draco.

Astoria sighed. "Fine," she said. "But when he's older and hates his name, I'm placing the blame entirely on you."

"Fair enough," said Draco, smiling. "You can pick his middle name, if you'd like," he added.

"Hyperion," said Astoria right away. "After my father." Astoria's father had died when she was only six.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," said Draco. "I like it."

"Would you like to hold him?" asked Astoria.

Draco nodded and she handed him the baby.

As Draco Malfoy held his son for the first time, he couldn't believe how lucky he was. Those terrible years as a Death Eater seemed a million years ago as he sat there with his wonderful wife and beautiful baby.

"Hello Scorpius," he said. "I'm your daddy and I love you."

He glanced up at his wife. He'd never seen her look happier.

"Your mummy loves you too," he added. "We're going to take good care of you. I promise."

* * *

><p><em>So that's it. Thanks to everyone who read and enjoyed it! I'm planning on writing a sequel spin-off about Scorpius. Draco and Astoria will show up in it as well because I'm not ready to day good-bye to them just yet :)_


	7. Chapter 7

The first chapter of the spin-off about Scorpius Malfoy is up. It's called _The Snake and the Rose._ Check it out. I hope you like it and don't forget to review!


End file.
